Dynn Veles
A Human Arkus in the Greater Numenera Campaign. Dynn of House Veles, or Dynn Sonari t'Vallera e Veles as is his full name, hails from the City in the Northlands. He is currently in the employ of the Gang of Snakes, a group of Numenera hunters. Background The City was a carcass, its corporeal form remained festering on the river shores while its spirit, with its ambition and virtues, had long departed for unseen lands. The City, however, was far too old and steeped in pride to effortlessly fade into an uncaring past. Its mighty edifices persisted defiantly with their grey stonework yielding slowly to time and ruin in equal measure. The fading citizenry remained among the jumbled, age-old buildings and erratic streets - like lice unwilling to take the leap from long perished host. Arrogance, desperation and ignorance formed a singular thread tying humanity together during these Last Nights. As the sky blackened with dust and the trade dried up they shut themselves into their decaying bastion. They clawed at the bottoms of their coffers and peered over the alabaster walls; searching for salvation to burst from the horizon like a shooting star. Yet none would come, and only the slow and tortured waters of the great river would pass indifferently by. The City remained irrevocably chained to its fate: Doom would come to light the funeral pyre. Five skyways North of the City, perched like a crow on a hill, lay the mirthless court of house Veles. Originally one of the smaller Baronies along the border to the city proper, the house had seen its share of hardships and pain wrought by their larger neighbours. The coming of the Last Nights and the dust marked a strange turn of fortunes though, as the clay-rich soils surrounding the estate could be put to use for a time past the blackening. As one of the few suppliers of fresh and untainted food the house grew steadily wealthier from trade with the ever more desperate masses contained within the city walls. It was during this time on the sixth day of Sowingmonth, at the Hour of the Cat that Dynn, Baron Fienno Veles’ youngest son, was born. Nothing more exists in the surviving records other than his name and date of birth, for the Doom that came for the great City also befell the Baronies, it tore down their libraries and burnt the chronicles therein. As a nobleman his first years in life would have likely been strictly defined and monitored. House Veles had recently come into a position of power and it would guard its newfound position desperately; they would impart the importance of strength unto its younger members. Dynn’s upbringing would increasingly be marked by paranoia and power struggles as the Veles clan saw their ailing soils slowly succumbing to the dust that tainted the surrounding lands. He would have been sixteen at end of the Last Nights. Recent History Dynn has spent the last fourteen years following the Doom that sealed the fate of his house and country of origin as a vagabond. He is strongly committed to finding the answers to what caused the Last Nights - so far all he knows is that it is somehow tied use of raw Numenera hailing from the ancient places of the world. During his travels he met up with Roth’do and Largo who where similarly fascinated by the nature of Numenera and they became fast friends. The friendship was tested on numerous occasions, however, such as when Dynn had to spenda significant sum of money to bail Largo out of gambling debt. Appearance While pale and gaunt, Dynn still emits a significant charisma. He is of medium height with short, brown hair and grey eyes. His clothes are typically as clean as he can make them, and are always as fashionable as he can afford them. Dynn is thirty years old. Behaviour While often haughty and and prone to flowery language Dynn has learnt to hide his origins when travelling in the more civilized realms of the world. He is a firm believer in peaceful solutions and will attempt to talk or barter himself out of tricky situations. Category:Characters